baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Semaj
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = No |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Baldur's Gate's Undercity: Temple of Bhaal (AR0125 – 635.417) |relationships = |quests = |level = 12 |hit_points = 53 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 78 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Blunt Weapons + Missile Weapons None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 3 |effective_ac = 3 |s_v_death = 7 3 |s_v_wand = 3 1 |s_v_polymorph = 5 1 |breath = 7 2 |s_v_spell = 5 4 |fire = 80 |magical_fire = 80 |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = * Larloch's Minor Drain * Magic Missile * Agannazar's Scorcher * Horror * Melf's Acid Arrow * Mirror Image * Web * Dire Charm * Dispel Magic * Fireball * Flame Arrow * Haste * Lightning Bolt * Confusion * Dimension Door * Minor Globe of Invulnerability * Chaos * Cloudkill * Domination |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = SHOUT.bcs (override) SEMAJ.bcs (race) WTASIGHT.bcs (general) |xp_value = 3000 |gold = 85 |items = Quarterstaff, Traveler's Robe, Scroll: Fireball, Scroll: Vampiric Touch, Bracers, Mirror Image, Ring of Invisibility, Necklace |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SEMAJ.cre }} Semaj is a conjurer and one of Sarevok's most loyal and closest allies in Baldur's Gate. He's encountered again by Gorion's Ward during the Throne of Bhaal challenges. ''Baldur's Gate Not much is known about Semaj, as he is only ever seen in the very last battle in Baldur's Gate's undercity temple, during the confrontation of Sarevok. Mage Book Please refer to the infobox for a list of the spells, Semaj has memorized. In addition, the following spells can also be found in his spellbook: * Armor * Color Spray * Monster Summoning I Gameplay * Semaj has 80% resistance against fire damage. * His armor class is as low as if he would wear plate mail, without any specific damage bonuses, though. * He has a number of items equipped that are not accessible for the party via normal gameplay and give him some special resistances, immunities and abilities: ** Bracers – Grant him Protection From Normal Missiles for 5 turns (1 hour) after entering the temple (or reloading a savegame inside, if possible); can be dispelled; ** Ring of Invisibility – An undroppable and not stealable but otherwise identical version of the common Sandthief's Ring; makes him invisible initially. * As a conjurer, he has the specialist mage's saving throw bonuses of 2 against spells from that school, while applying penalties of 2 against his own spells from the same school to targets of them. Original Baldur's Gate * Semaj is equipped with an additional item, a necklace that makes him shielded: immunity to spells up to level 3 for 1 turn after entering the temple (or reloading a savegame inside, if possible); can be dispelled and is indicated by the same visual effect as if a true Minor Globe of Invulnerability had been cast. * He also wears a "Mirror Image"–ring that gives him eight dispellable Mirror Images. * Semaj's saving throws are in most cases reduced (i.e. improved) by 4, compared to a regular mage of level 12: ** 7 vs. Paralysis / Poison / Death (usually 11); ** 3 vs. Rod / Staff / Wand (usually 7); ** 5 vs. Petrification / Polymorph (usually 9); ** 7 vs. Breath Weapon (usually 11); ** 5 vs. Breath Weapon (usually 8); ** these will be further reduced in the expansion. * He has the spell Dispel Magic memorized, which is erased in later editions. * Semaj's script lists a dedicated order of spells he will cast when combat starts. All aggressive spells will target the party member nearest to him. ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' * The "Minor Globe of Invulnerability"-item is removed from Semaj's inventory, as well as him being shielded. * He still wears a "Mirror Image"–ring that gives him eight dispellable Mirror Images. * His saving throws are far lower than by the rules: ** 3 vs. Paralysis / Poison / Death (usually 11, 7 in the original game); ** 1 vs. Rod / Staff / Wand (usually 7, 3 in the original game); ** 1 vs. Petrification / Polymorph (usually 9, 5 in the original game); ** 2 vs. Breath Weapon (usually 11, 7 in the original game); ** 4 vs. Breath Weapon (usually 8, 5 in the original game). * The spell Dispel Magic is erased from his memory, and replaced with two further 5th level spells: Chaos and Domination. * Semaj's script lists a dedicated order of spells he will cast when combat starts, as well as defining conditions. Some of these spells are forced via the script and not taken from the ones he would have valid access to; one doesn't even exist in this game. If not noted otherwise, all aggressive spells will target the party member nearest to him. ''Enhanced Edition'' * The "Minor Globe of Invulnerability"-item is removed from Semaj's inventory, as well as him being shielded. This is carried over from the Tales of the Sword Coast. * The "Mirror Image"-ring he has equipped works different in the Enhanced Edition: instead of granting Semaj eight images, he gets only five. * His saving throws are far lower than by the rules: ** 3 vs. Paralysis / Poison / Death (usually 11); ** 1 vs. Rod / Staff / Wand (usually 7); ** 1 vs. Petrification / Polymorph (usually 9); ** 2 vs. Breath Weapon (usually 11); ** 4 vs. Breath Weapon (usually 8). * As in Tales of the Sword Coast, the spell Dispel Magic is erased from his memory, and replaced with two 5th level spells: Chaos and Domination. * Semaj's script lists a dedicated order of spells he will cast when combat starts, as well as defining conditions. Some of these spells are forced via the script and not taken from the ones he would have valid access to. If not noted otherwise, all aggressive spells will target the party member nearest to him. ''Throne of Bhaal'' |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Pocket Plane (AR4500 – 663.1570) |relationships = |quests = |level = 20 |hit_points = 55 |strength = 12 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 15 |wisdom = 15 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 70 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 14 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 7 |breath = 9 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = * Magic Missile * Agannazar's Scorcher * Mirror Image * Resist Fear * Vocalize * Fireball * Haste * Lightning Bolt * Domination * Sunfire * Disintegrate * Flesh to Stone * Globe of Invulnerability * Tenser's Transformation * True Sight * Finger of Death * Prismatic Spray * Spell Turning * Summon Efreeti * Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting * Symbol, Fear * Symbol, Stun * Black Blade of Disaster * Time Stop * Wail of the Banshee |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = SPSEQ16A.bcs (override) GPMAGE1.bcs (default) |xp_value = 12000 |gold = 0 |items = Staff of Power, Robe of the Evil Archmagi, Batalista's Passport, Reaching Ring, Kaligun's Amulet of Magic Resistance, Wand of Frost (5 charges), Potion of Superior Healing Helmet |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = CHSAM01.cre, CHSAM02.cre }} The formerly lawful conjurer has become a chaotic generalist mage who will be encountered – together with a darker image of Gorion's Ward themselves, Angelo Dosan and Tamoko – on the Pocket Plane during the second challenge, Possibilities. This happens after Yaga-Shura has been defeated. Gameplay * Though having gained eight levels since the last encounter, Semaj's saving throws have worsened. * Additionally, he doesn't benefit anymore from the conjurer's saving throw bonus/penalty, as he has become a generalist mage. * He wears an invisible helmet, making him immune to criticial strikes. * As in the first part of the game, several spells that Semaj casts after combat has started will not be taken from those he has memorized, but instead forced via scripts. * If Semaj is able to visually see Gorion's Ward who is either a bard, a druid, a cleric, a mage himself or a sorcerer, a Spell Trigger (not from memory) is unleashed and activates Protection From Magical Weapons, Spell Deflection and Mislead. Notes * Besides the equipped and usable items listed in the infobox, some more can be found in the creature file's inventory which, however, can't be accessed by him or the player: ten Darts and two Potions of Healing. * There are some conspicuous discrepancies between the both games: among others that may have plausible reasons, he only gained two hit points during eight level ups, lost his conjurer specialization, and has completely different ability scores and saving throws. * Semaj's list of memorized spells includes three that are not written down in his Mage Book. Trivia * Many consider Semaj to be an allusion to the game's lead designer James Ohlen; it's not the first time a name is spelled backwards to create another one (see Sarevok ←→ Koveras). Sources for this, however, seem to not exist. Category:Verification needed Category:Image needed